Your Love like White Rose
by Kenigyu
Summary: Kim Taehyung mencintai Jungkook setulus mawar putih. Meskipun Jeon Jungkook tak pernah mengetahuinya. KookV,KookTae/ Jungkook/ Taehyung/ BTS/ Romance/ DLDR! Twoshoot. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Your Love Like White Rose

.

KeniGyu

.

Main cast: Taehyung, Jungkook,, KookV

member BTS.

.

Genre: romance, drama

.

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans. Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya.

.

Warning: BL , gajering, menyebabkan ketidak pahaman/?

.

Summary: Kim Taehyung mencintai Jungkook setulus mawar putih. Meskipun Jeon Jungkook tak pernah mengetahuinya.

.

Happy

.

Reading

.

Hari ini adalah hari bunga, dimana warga asli Korea merayakan hari istimewa ini. Semua orang akan memberikan setangkai bunga maupun bentuk buket untuk orang terkasih.

Seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh sosok lelaki yang menyibukkan diri merangkai bunga yang didapatnya dari taman depan rumah milik sang ibu. Beragam jenis bunga terangkai manis menjadi sebuket bunga cantik.

"Kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?" Tanya sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda sedang memandangi anak semata wayangnya duduk manis diatas rerumputan halaman rumah. Yang ditanya menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum cerah, menampakkan wajah berseri yang juga menyebar kepada wanita tersebut sehingga iapun ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak tau, ibu." Jawab lelaki manis itu secara lugas, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bunganya. Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil itu mempertahankan senyumannya.

Anak laki-lakinya selalu seperti itu, ketika dirinya tengah merangkai bunga maka wajah itu akan penuh dengan ketelitian dan keseriusan. Sangat bukan anaknya yang sehari-harinya santai dan sangat ceroboh.

Tapi ketika hari bunga menjelang tiba, dia akan sibuk mengurus tanaman bunga milik sang ibu. Memanennya dimusim semi dan merangkainya secantik mungkin. Bahkan nyonya Kim sempat meragu kalau anaknya ini seorang laki-laki, karna sungguh, Taehyung -anak tercintanya- begitu telaten mengurusi bunga milik dirinya melebihi nyonya Kim sendiri.

"Setiap tahun merangkai bunga di hari bunga, mana mungkin tidak tau diberikan pada siapa?" Goda nonya Kim menduduki rerumputan bersebelahan dengan sang anak yang kini mengikat tangkai-tangkai bunga yang menyatu menggunakan akar kering dari tanaman merambat dipagar rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tau, ibu~" Jawab Taehyung santai dan memilih berdiri dari duduknya, ingin bersiap melakukan rutinitas selanjutnya. Bibir tebal milik Taehyung mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum memasuki rumah.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, namun masih memikirkan sang anak. Setiap tahun, Taehyung selalu merangkai bunga yang tumbuh ditaman miliknya. Dan setiap kali ditanyai siapa gerangan yang beruntung mendapatkan rangkaian bunga cantik serta perhatian dari anak kesayangannya, maka jawabannya selalu sama. Tidak tau.

...

Hari ini, Jungkook melangkah santai memasuki kelas yang sudah terisi beberapa siswa lain. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan meja yang nyaris dipenuhi bunga, lengannya bergerak untuk melepaskan tas punggungnya dan menaruh diatas kursi lalu mendudukinya. Mata tajamnya menelisik tumpukan bunga dimejanya.

Senyum terulas dari bibir tipis itu saat menemukan sebuket bunga yang menarik perhatianya. Diambilnya buket bunga itu dan menggengamnya erat, seolah takut bunga itu akan diambil orang lain. Bunga digenggamannya adalah bunga yang selalu ada dimejanya setiap tahun. Rangkaian bunga yang berbeda dari rangkaian bunga lain membuat pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook sangat tertarik.

Beberapa jenis bunga dengan warna yang berbeda terangkai menjadi satu dan dilingkari mawar putih layaknya memagari bunga-bunga yang berbeda itu. Benar-benar sangat indah dan manis. Terlebih buket itu selalu identik dengan mawar putih, Jungkook mencurigai kalau pengirimnya pecinta mawar putih. Membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran dengan si pengirim.

"Waw, kau mendapatkannya lagi." Seru seseorang menduduki kursi yang bersebelahan dengan pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook tersenyum dan menyimpan buket bunga tersebut didalam ranselnya.

Baru ingin membalas, dosen sudah datang dan membuka materi. Semua siswa didalam kelas fokus pada dosen mereka termasuk Jungkook. Namun, sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat dirinya kembali mendapat bunga yang menjadi favoritnya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, lelaki yang berada dikelas tadi dan mendapatkan banyak bunga dari para penggemar. Dia sangat populer dan cerdas. Kepopulerannya dimulai saat ia memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Banyak yang menyukainya, anak laki-laki maupun perempuan, semua tertarik padanya.

Jungkook selalu mendapat coklat di hari valentine dan bunga saat hari bunga. Tapi dirinya tak pernah tertarik dengan hal itu dan biasanya membagikan barang-barang yang didapatkannya pada orang lain sepulang sekolah, sampai sebuah buket bunga berbeda dari yang lain menarik perhatiannya.

Mulai saat itu, Jungkook selalu membawa pulang bunga cantik itu dan memajangnya dimeja belajar, pun ikut tertarik pada sang pengirim yang pasti begitu tertarik pada dirinya. _Narsis_? Baru kali ini Jungkook se- _narsis_ itu. Karna jujur, bunga itu pasti dirangkai oleh pemiliknya langsung, bukan seperti bunga lain yang berasal dari toko bunga.

-..-

Taehyung memasuki kelasnya yang lumayan sepi. Hari ini jadwal masuk siang, tak heran kalau siswa lain memilih untuk masuk kelas saat detik-detik jam masuk dosen atau menunggu ada pengumuman dari sang dosen digrup mengenai masuk tidaknya beliau.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan meja yang menjadi meja tetapnya. Matanya mengerjap kala mendapati setangkai bunga mawar putih kesukaannya tergeletak manis diatas meja. Tangan kanannya meraih bunga tersebut dan memandangnya dalam diam sampai sebuah suara mengiterupsinya.

"Wah! Taehyung akhirnya dapat bunga di hari bunga!" Seru seseorang merampas bunga dari genggaman lelaki manis itu secara paksa. Sang empunya mendengus dan memilih diam, malas membalas ucapan sahabat bodohnya.

Baru saja ingin mendudukkan diri dikursi, matanya mendapati sebuah amplop dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Hei Jim, ini apa?" Tanya Taehyung menunjukkan amplop ditangannya. Lelaki yang masih menggenggam bunga itu menoleh dan memandangi amplop dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Mana aku tau."

"Apa ini surat izin ya? tapi kenapa diletakkan dikursiku." Gumam Taehyung membolak-balik amplop berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Matanya melebar saat mengambil isi amplop itu, bibirnya menganga tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, tiket konser BigBang!" Pekik Jimin melihat sebuah tiket konser ada ditangan Taehyung setelah lelaki bersurai coklat terang itu mengeluarkan isi amplop karna penasaran.

"Ini milik siapa, Jimin.." Lirih Taehyung masih dalam skala terkejutnya, matanya tak henti memandangi tiket konser yang selalu di idam-idamkannya.

"Mana aku tau, Tae." Jawab Jimin kali ini merampas amplop yang diletakkan diatas meja. Jemarinya membuka amplop dan mendapati sebuah kertas kecil berwarna hijau.

"Mungkin terjatuh saat keluar kelas." Pikir Taehyung akan kembali memasukkan tiket itu kedalam amplop, namun dihentikan oleh Jimin saat lelaki sipit itu menginterupsinya.

"Hai Taehyung, ini untukmu." Eja Jimin membaca beberapa kata tertulis diatas notes hijau tersebut

"Mwoya?!"

"Oh Tae, tiket ini untukmu." Jelas Jimin terkekeh melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang lucu ketika dilanda kebingungan.

"Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam." Gumam Taehyung saat matanya membaca sendiri isi catatan yang diperlihatkan oleh Jimin.

Taehyung memilih tak memikirkannya untuk sejenak saat siswa lain sudah mulai masuk memenuhi kelas dan disusul dosen berambut cepak memasuki kelas untuk membahas materi minggu lalu.

-..-

Taehyung menatap tak percaya gedung didepannya. Genggaman pada tali ranselnya mengerat saat tungkai berbalut celana levi's hitam itu melangkah memasuki tempat tersebut. _Olympic Gymnastic Arena_ , tempat dimana konser Big Bang akan digelar. Matanya menatap takjub pada penataan panggung serta deretan bangku yang sudah terisi oleh orang lain.

Pantatnya menduduki bangku yang sesuai seperti yang ada ditiket miliknya yang sudah dirobek sisi kanannya oleh pihak penjaga. Taehyung memegangi dadanya, berdebar saking senangnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dirinya bisa menonton konser grup idolanya. Terlebih, dia mendapatkannya secara gratis.

.

Konser sudah dimulai dengan Bigbang yang menyanyikan lagu 'If You' sebagai pembukaan.

Taehyung tak hentinya ikut bernyanyi bersama penonton lain, tak lupa ia menggoyangkan lightstick model mahkota yang menjadi ciri khas seorang VIP. Bibirnya juga mengeluarkan sejenis 'fanchant' seperti para fans lain disana.

Konser terus berlanjut sampai dimana G-Dragon menyanyikan lagu Crooked yang menjadi favorit seorang Kim Taehyung. Pemuda berkulit Tan itu bernyanyi penuh semangat dan sesekali meloncat-loncat kecil dalam duduknya mengikuti iringan lagu kesukaannya.

"Ah, aku mencintai pengirim tiket konser ini." Pekik Taehyung disela-sela kesenangannya yang tertuang dikonser ini karna akhirnya bisa menonton konser idola yang katanya menjadi konser terakhir dengan member lengkap sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengikuti wamil.

"Jadi, kau mencintai pengirim tiket itu atau Jungkook?" Tanya seseorang bersuara cukup keras dan duduk tepat disamping pemuda manis itu.

Taehyung menoleh dengan raut wajah terkejut yang kentara, "Astaga, aku pikir siapa." Cibir Taehyung mengelus dadanya mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang semakin terpacu cepat. Pemuda disampingnya hanya terkekeh dan masih fokus kembali pada konser.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook dan mencintai sang pengirim!" Teriak Taehyung disela-sela teriakan para VIP yang tengah melihat penampilan G-Dragon.

"Tae, kau menduakan Jungkook?" Balas Jimin berteriak.

"Eoh? Apanya yang menduakan!" Seru Taehyung melirik teman dekatnya tak terima. Hei, dia tak pernah menduakan Jeon Jungkook yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menetap dihatinya.

"Kau bilang mencintai si pengirim tiket tapi kau juga mencintai Jungkook."

"Ah, intinya aku hanya mencintai Jeon Jungkook seorang!" Pekik Taehyung dan segera berteriak saat idolanya kembali berkumpul dan melakukan sesi perbincangan setelah menghibur para fans. Jimin hanya menggeleng dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandara kursi, memilih untuk diam.

"Huwaaa GD Hyung!" Teriak Taehyung ketika sang idola mulai memainkan perannya sebagai DJ professional. Tangannya yang menggenggam lighstick terus bergerak aktif mengikuti irama musik yang idolanya mainkan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai siapa si?" Tanya Jimin meninggikan suaranya.

"Eoh? Tentu saja Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung cepat, secepat dia menggerakkam lighsticknya.

"Wah Tae, kau mentigakan Jungkook? Tidak konsisten." Balas Jimin dengan nada keras karna suara dari backsound panggung semakin keras.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau memilih siapa?"

"Apanya yang memilih?"

"Pilih Jungkook, GD Hyung, atau si pengirim tiket?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang Jimin rasakan, teman baiknya nampak menikmati detik-detik dimana sang idola sudah menghentikan kegiatan DJnya. Suasana menjadi cukup tenang karna boygrup itu memilih berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menyapa fans dan berbincang. Meski masih terdengar teriakan dan sahutan dari para fans yang terlalu antusias menonton idola mereka.

"Aku memilih Jungkook." Taehyung mengucapkannya penuh kehati-hatian, seolah hatinya ikut mengeja nama yang sudah terpahat indah disudut hatinya.

"Lalu GD hyung?" Tanya Jimin penuh nada godaan, dirinya jelas tau jawaban Taehyung, tapi masih ingin mendengarnya.

"Yak! Tentu saja aku juga mencintai GD hyung. Tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda."

"Berbeda?" Jimin membeo dan diangguki cepat oleh pemuda Kim.

"GD hyung itu idolaku, orang aku aku hormati dan sukai. Kalau Jungkook, aku menyukainya secara- apa ya.." Penjelasan Taehyung sedikit menggantung, pemuda manis itu nampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku mencintainya, suka dan cinta itu berbeda. Yah, begitu lah." Sambung Taehyung mengibaskan jemarinya, menyuruh Jimin diam dan menolak protesan apapun dari bibir tebal sahabat pendeknya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan sang teman karib yang terdengar polos dan tulus, reflek tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak helaian rambut Taehyung. Tak menghiraukan erangan sang pemilik surai.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelah kiri Taehyung tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karna visor topi baseball yang ditarik ke bawah serta tudung hoodie hitam yang dipasang dikepalanya, tapi yang jelas meski sekilas, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis. Seolah senang mendengar perbincangan kedua orang disebelahnya.

...

"Wah, aku tidak tau kalau konser bisa semenakjubkan ini." Puji Taehyung setelah memastikan dirinya keluar dari venue bersama si sahabat dan kekasih pucat lelaki Park tersebut.

Seusai konser yang diakhiri dengan pertunjukkan dari kelima member boygrup kebanggaan YG, Taehyung memilih untuk pulang bersama Jimin dan Yoongi. Itu dikarenakan sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang sendirian, terlebih Taehyung tidak memiliki keahlian apapun seperti Jimin yang jago bela diri.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela bus dan matanya memandangi luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang sampai sebuah suara disampingnya menyadarkannya.

"Taetae." Panggil sosok lelaki sipit. Yang dipanggil hanya berdeham tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan luar jendela yang cukup temaram.

"Kau memikirkan Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin sibuk mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya diantara jemari sang kekasih yang juga duduk disebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya, sejak di konser, Jimin selalu duduk diantara Taehyung dan sang kekasih.

Kepala bersurai madu itu menoleh secepat Jimin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Oh, tidak." Taehyung menundukkan kepala.

Jimin terkekeh lalu tangannya yang bebas memilih untuk mengusak pucuk rambut sang sahabat.

"Jangan berbohong, kau tidak bisa mengelak. Saat ada yang menyebut nama itu, kau akan bereaksi secepat angin." Tutur Jimin yang sudah sangat tau, kalau lelaki berkepribadian aneh ini begitu menyukai seseorang yang baginya dan Taehyung sulit untuk diraih. Lelaki itu sangat tinggi, berada diatas, jangankan meraih, menyentuhpun rasanya tak mungkin.

Taehyung terus menunduk, terasa jelas dia menghela napas dan tanpa sadar mengangguk, mengiyakan. Dirinya tidak bisa berbohong pada siapapun, apalagi pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? lima tahun hanya jadi pengagum rahasia. Apa kau sanggup nanti melihat dia menggandeng tangan lain?" Cetus seseorang yang duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Andai semudah itu.." Lirih Taehyung kembali menatap datar pemandangan di luar jendela. Mengabaikan kedua orang disampingnya menatap iba. Kim Taehyung yang malang.

.

.

Pagipun tiba dan seperti biasanya Taehyung datang tepat waktu dikelasnya. Hari ini jadwalnya pagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Taehyung entah pada siapa karna kata itu terlontar ketika netranya mendapati setangkai mawar putih kesukaannya tergeletak diatas mejanya.

"Waw, kau mendapat bunga? Ck, Taetae-ku sudah dewasa." Goda Jimin yang sudah duduk dikursi sebelah lelaki manis.

Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu tak tau, dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mencari nama yang bisa dicurigainya sebagai pengirim bunga.

"Jim, apa ini sama dengan pengirim tiket konser?" Tanyanya menyeruakan pikiran yang sepintas mengganggu otaknya.

"Oh? Tidak tau." Jawab Jimin menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Setelah di minggu ke-2 Taehyung mendapat setangkai mawar putih segar dari entah siapa itu. Lelaki penyandang marga Kim mulai terus mendapati setangkai bunga mawar putih dimeja tempat duduknya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari dirinya mendapati mejanya selalu terdapat mawar putih, bukan hanya setangkai, kadang sebuket mawar putih.

Tentu itu membuat Kim muda bingung. Dia tidak tau pengirimnya siapa dan setiap bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Taehyung hampir menyerah mencari tau pengirim bunga favoritnya kalau saja tidak ada secarik kertas hijau tergeletak diatas kursi menarik perhatiannya.

Isi kertas itu tertera kalau si sender ingin bertemu dengannya dibelakang kampus. Tentu Taehyung menyetujui ajakan si pengirim. Tanpa sadar, telapak tangannya meremas tangkai bunga digenggamannya guna meredakan perasaan luar biasa gugup dari lubuh hatinya.

Taehyung tidak pernah mendapatkan hal seromantis ini. Dikirimi setangkai bunga mawar bahkan diberi tiket konser idolanya. Biasanya ia yang melakukannya untuk Jungkook dan sungguh tidak tau kalau akan terasa menyenangkan memiliki pengagum rahasia.

Kelas selesai secepat harapan Taehyung. Segera saja lelaki manis itu merapihkan buku dan alat tulisnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sempat bingung dibeberapa detik lalu tersenyum misterius. Seolah mengerti ketergesaaan sang sahabat.

.

Taehyung melambatkan laju larinya ketika kedua kaki terbalut celana denim dan sepatu kets hitam menapaki rerumputan hijau dibelakang kampus. Hazelnya mencari-cari seseorang yang selalu mengiriminya bunga mawar. Lelaki Kim berniat menemui pengirim untuk mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus menolak perasaan sang pengirim.

Bagaimanapun, hatinya hanya milik seseorang. Jeon Jungkook. Pemilik sah hatinya. Nama yang sudah tersimpan apik disudut hati terdalam sejak lima tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada siapapun karna memiliki harapan yang tidak tersampaikan itu menyakitkan. Seperti yang Taehyung rasakan.

"Hai.. Taehyung." Sapa seseorang tepat dibelakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba tersenyum ramah pada seseorang yang akan dibuatnya patah hati. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ketika mengetahui sosok pengirim bunganya adalah sosok yang selalu ada dipikiran juga hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, genggaman pada tangkai mawar mengendur menyebabkan bunga cantik itu terjatuh ke atas rerumputan lembab. Senyuman ramahnya sudah pergi entah kemana, tergantikan wajah terkejut dengan mata sipitnya membulat tak percaya. Beberapa kali mengerjap guna menghilangkan imajinasi akibat terlalu mengharap kalau pengagum rahasianya adalah seseorang yang sudah didambakannya sejak lama.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, terlalu tak percaya akan kenyataan yang menamparnya telak. Tidak, itu bukan imajinasinya, itu bukan bayangan. Itu sungguhan Jeon Jungkook.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan membiarkan dirinya menunduk guna memungut bunga mawar yang tergeletak disamping sosok manis dihadapannya. Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah kesulitan bernapas akibat perlakuannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook tepat setelah beberapa detik dirinya menegakkan tubuh dan sorot matanya bersirobok dengan kedua netra indah itu. Tangannya terulur, memberikan tangkai bunga untuk Taehyung. Bunga yang diletakkannya beberapa jam lalu diatas meja milik Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Terlampau terkejut dan sulit menenangkan diri dari keterkejutan yang diakibatkan oleh sosok dihadapannya. Bahkan belah bibir yang sudah terbukapun tak mampu mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit.

Dan kalimat selanjutnya berhasil membuat Taehyung terapung, kehilangan pijakannya untuk sejenak.

"Ingin berkencan diminggu ini?"

Sebuah ajakan kencan yang tidak pernah terlintas didalam pikirannya. Terlebih ajakan kencan terlontar dari bibir tipis lelaki yang sudah lima tahun dicintainya.

Secara reflek, kepalanya menunduk dan mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan kencan dari Jungkook. Tidak menyadari kalau pemilik surai kelam tersenyum lebar dan mengusap lembut surai lembut lelaki manis tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Astaga.. Aku bermimpi?" Gumam Taehyung saat mengetahui kalau Jungkook sudah tidak ada diareanya berdiri.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hello~ aku dateng bawa ff baru masa, hehe. ini twoshoot kok. Maaf ya bukannya update yg mily, malah post ff baru xD. jujur, ini ff aku buat sebelum mily... tapi bru bisa kepost sekarang.

Mohon reviewnya ne~ Terimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Taehyung hanya seorang pengagum rahasia. Selalu memberikan bunga mawar putih pada seseorang yang dicintainya tanpa berniat membuka identitasnya. Dia hanya ingin seseorang yang dicinta tau seberapa tulus dirinya mencintai sosok itu. Sungguhan tulus, bukan karna kecintaannya pada bunga mawar belaka. Karna Taehyung mencintai mawar setelah mengetahui arti bunga tersebut. Kemurnian hati, ketulusan cinta dan cinta sejati. Arti yang diketahuinya dari sang ibu.

Taehyung tidak pernah berharap sosok yang dikaguminya sejak lima tahun lalu mengetahui identitasnya. Itu sebabnya lelaki bermarga Kim memilih selalu datang lebih cepat demi menaruh sebuket bunga hasil karyanya diatas meja tetap milik pujaannya tersebut. Memilih sering menjauh saat melihat seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Katakanlah Taehyung pengecut. Dimana orang-orang akan menyatakan perasaan mereka dan mengaku sebagai pengagum seorang Jungkook. Yah, meskipun hasilnya sudah terlihat, Jungkook menolak mereka semua. Dan Taehyung menjadikan orang-orang itu sebagai contoh dan cermin, dimana dia juga akan sama ditolaknya oleh lelaki tampan itu bila berani menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya.

Setidaknya itu pemikirannya beberapa bulan lalu. Karna sekarang, sebuah kenyataan menamparnya begitu telak dan menyadarkannya dari angan-angan yang sempat melambung tinggi di pikirannya. Dimana Jungkook mengajaknya berkencan terlebih dahulu, bahkan meneror meja tetapnya disetiap kelas yang dihadirinya dengan mawar putih.

Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apakah Jungkook tau alasan dibalik dirinya memberikan mawar putih saat semua orang memberikan mawar merah sebagai lambang cinta? Apakah Jungkook mengetahui ketulusan cintanya dari mawar putih? Dan, apakah Jungkook sungguh memberikannya mawar putih karna tau artinya atau sekedar iseng belaka? Hanya ingin membalas perlakuannya atau tau Taehyung amat mencintai mawar putih? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya membuat Taehyung mengerang pelan. Lelah juga kalau memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan si Jeon.

Hari ini Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya dalam diam, mengabaikan sapaan sang sahabat dan mengundang kernyitan dari lelaki yang sudah bersamanya beberapa tahun. Sudah beberapa hari setelah ajakan kencan terlontar dari lelaki pujaan hatinya, Kim muda merasa bingung akan kenyataan yang menimpanya. Beberapa kali juga ia mendapat teguran dari para dosen karna melamun. Meski sudah mencoba, tetap saja pikiran tentang si Jeon tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

''Kau seperti mahasiswa kelas akhir yang dihadapkan kenyataan kalau proposalmu ditolak mentah-mentah.'' Celetuk Jimin tak tahan melihat sahabat sehidupnya terus melamun disetiap kesempatan. Seseorang yang duduk disampingnya kembali menghela napas dan memilih menyeruput jus apel miliknnya.

''Oh ayolah Taetae, berhenti bersikap normal. Bukan dirimu sekali, kau tau.'' Lelaki bermata sipit itu sungguhan tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya tetap diam dan terlihat 'lebih normal' dari biasanya.

''Besok sudah akhir pekan.'' Bibir tebalnya bergerak, merespon kalimat lelaki Park dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar lirih. Sedangkan Jimin ber-oh ria tak paham maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya.

''Iya, besok akhir pekan. Aku ada janji dengan Yoongi hyung untuk berlatih.'' Ucap Jimin tak menyadari kalau bibir sang sahabat mengerucut tak senang. Dalam hati menggerutu, yang dimaksud berlatih oleh Jimin tidak sungguhan latihan. Itu hanya alasan agar lelaki pemilik marga Kim tidak mengganggu kencan mereka.

''Kenapa masam begitu? Biasanya kau akan senang sekali bertemu akhir pekan.'' Jimin sangat heran, tidak biasanya sahabat cerobohnya terlihat lesu mengetahui fakta kalau esok adalah akhir pekan. Biasanya dia akan mendapati wajah mesem-mesem Taehyung dan beberapa kata sarat kebahagian mengenai akhir pekan. Intinya Kim Taehyung sangat bersahabat baik dengan akhir pekan. Dan hari ini, lelaki kelahiran Daegu itu terlihat tidak senang akan fakta kalau besok adalah akhirpekan.

''Tidak. Semoga kencanmu lancar.'' Ujar Taehyung memasang wajah muramnya dan berdiri dari duduk lalu berjalan keluar kantin tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang sahabat.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan helaan napas guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang menggerogoti hatinya. Dalah hati merutuki kebodohannya yang main mengajak seseorang berkencan tanpa memberikan keterangan jelas, tentang waktu dan tempat mereka janjian.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya akan berkencan dengan makhluk manis yang selalu memberikan bunga setiap tahun diatas mejanya. Jadi dengan sedikit mencari informasi, akhirnya ia menemukan kediaman sang teman kencan. Memilih mengunjungi lelaki manis tersebut dan membawanya pergi berkencan.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, telunjuk kirinya menekan bel yang menempel apik didekat pintu gerbang, seorang wanita yang Jungkook tebak ibu dari teman kencannya keluar dari rumah dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Mirip Taehyung, batinnya setelah menyadari bahwa senyuman wanita berumur itu mirip dengan lelaki manis satu kampusnya.

''Mencari siapa?'' Tanya Nyonya Kim sesaat setelah berdiri guna membukakan gerbang dan melihat siapa yang menekan bel rumahnya.

''Saya ingin bertemu Kim Taehyung, _bi_. Ada?'' Jawab Jungkook tidak menyadari raut wajah gugupnya akibat berhadapan dengan sang calon mertua -semoga saja-. Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan masih memasang senyum hangatnya. Dalam hati menebak-nebak gelagat lelaki muda didepannya.

''Taetae ada, masih dikamarnya. Tunggu sebentar ya, bibi panggilkan dulu. Masuk saja, Taetae suka lama.'' Jungkook mengangguk dua kali dan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung tapi tidak mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumah teman kencannya. Dia sudah terlanjur gugup dan memilih diam saja ketika pemilik masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Menit ke-lima belas kalau Jungkook tidak salah hitung, seseorang yang sangat dinantikannya muncul dari pintu utama rumah. Wajahnya tertunduk, entah merasa malu atau memang tidak mau melihat wajah milik lelaki Jeon. Ah mungkin opsi kedua lebih logis dipikiran Jungkook.

''Maaf menunggu lama.'' Sesal lelaki manis sudah berdiri didepan gerbang rumah dan lengannya bergerak menarik gagang gerbang lalu menutupnya setelah berteriak pada sang ibu bahwa dia akan pulang larut sehingga sang ibu tak perlu menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.

...

Setelah melewati perjalanan cukup panjang, mengingat Jungkook tidak membawa mobil maupun kendaraan pribadi demi bisa lebih dekat dengan pengagum rahasia yang selama ini dinantikannya. Sepanjang perjalanan tak jarang keheningan menyelimuti karna keduanya masih canggung untuk membuka perbincangan lebih lama. Terlebih Kim Taehyung yang nampak malu-malu saat dajak berbincang, tentu saja dia gugup diajak mengobrol dengan lelaki yang sudah disukainya beberapa tahun lalu, mengingat dirinya tidak pernah terlibat perbincangan ringan pada sosok tersebut. Jungkook yang selalu membuka perbincangan namun itu tak bertahan lama.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di dalam tempat rekreasi yang selalu dikunjungi banyak orang di akhirpekan. Kedua netra lelaki Kim berbinar tak percaya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan diajak kencan ke tempat yang selalu menjadi daftar pertama ketika melakukan kencan nanti. Kepalanya sudah bergerak antusias, mencari petunjuk berupa anak panah yang bertuliskan nama nama hewan dan menunjuk arah kemana hewan itu bertanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Jungkook yang sedari tadi dima memperhatikan. Jungkook jelas amat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung, mengingat selama perjalanan tadi, anak itu sedikit memberi jarak padanya. Tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana, Jungkook tetap diam dan ikut saja saat merasa pergelangannya ditarik lembut oleh lelaki manis disampingnya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan Taehyung masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook sembari mencari tempat dimana hewan yang sangat ingin Tae temui berada.

Berbicara tempat yang tengah mereka datangi, tempat itu adalah kebun binatang. Jungkook memilih kebun binatang sebagai referensi kencan mereka ketimbang lotte world atau mall. Seingat dan informasi yang didapatnya, Taehyung adalah pecinta flora dan fauna, sering terlibat dalam organisasi pecinta alam. Itu sebabnya dia memilih kebun binatang sebagai kencan mereka.

Kembali pada calon pasangan kekasih ini, terlihat Taehyung sudah berdiri didepan pagar besi yang didalamnya diberi galian yang juga dialiri air. Memberi batasan bagi pengunjung dan hewan yang ada didalam batas pagar besi tersebut. Air wajah Taehyung berubah sumringah saat salah satu hewan besar disana melihatnya, tangannya bahkan sudah melambai penuh semangat ke arah hewan pecinta daging tersebut. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tengah berkencan dengan sosok tampan yang kini berdiri disampingnya, tertawa dalam hati akan sifat ceria yang Taehyung perlihatkan ketika lelaki manis itu melihat singa yang tengah berbaring malas didalam sana.

Ya, setelah penarikan yang tidak disadari oleh Taehyung, rupanya lelaki bergaya rambut batok kepala itu membawa diri dan Jungkook ke kandang singa. Fakta baru bagi Jungkook kalau Taehyung adalah penggemar nomor satu hewan buas satu itu. Sejujurnya bukan baru, kalau saja Jungkook mau memperhatikan pasti dia akan sadar kalau hampir semua pakaian dan aksesoris milik Taehyung bermotif singa atau corak singa yang menandakan betapa cintanya Taehyung pada singa.

''Tae, kau tidak lelah?'' Tanya Jungkook sedikit khawatir melihat Taehyung yang masih saja berdiri didepan pagar besi pembatas saat pengunjung lain sudah beralih ke tempat lain. Sudah 1 jam kalau Jungkook tidak salah lihat dijam tangannya, Taehyung masih diam dengan wajah sumringah. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, mungkin Jungkook yang lelah berdiri bukannya Taehyung. Anak itu bahkan menggeleng dan terus tersenyum lebar, nampak tidak bosan memperhatikan hewan buas yang tengah berbaring malas sembari memejamkan mata menikmati teriknya matahari siang ini.

Merasa puas dengan apa yang sedaritadi diperhatikannya, Taehyung menyadari kalau teman kencannya tak lagi disampingnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang mengajaknya kemari dan bernapas lega saat hazelnya mendapati sosok itu tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari jaraknya dan sibuk berbincang dengan sosok lainnya. Kakinya melangkah ringan menghampiri sosok yang entah semakin terlihat tampan hari ini.

Tepukan lembut dipundak lebarnya mengejutkan Jungkook yang tengah membeli bandana dengan kain membentuk telinga kucing, segera kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku penepukan dan tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui Taehyung lah yang menepuk pundaknya. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum kikuk dan segera menunduk malu menyadari sikap spontannya yang main tepuk pundak seseorang.

''Sudah puas melihat singa?'' Tanya Jungkook setelah menerima uang kembalian dari pedagang bandana, sedangkan seseorang yang masih menunduk tadi dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala dan mengangguk cepat, jangan lupakan binar wajahnya bagai anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah besar dari kedua orangtuanya. Jungkook terkekeh dan mengajak teman kencan manisnya menjauh dari tempat bandana guna mencari kandang hewan lain yang ingin mereka lihat.

Sepanjang melewati jalan setapak, Taehyung yang sedaritadi diam kini mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang cerewet dan ceria. Mulutnya tidak berhenti berceloteh mengenai hewan apa saja yang ingin dilihatnya dan yang paling ingin dilihatnya adalah singa, itu sebabnya ketika kakinya baru menapaki tempat rekreasi keluarga ini matanya segera mencari petunjuk dimana kandang singa berada. Sesekali langkah mereka berbelok dan sejenak berhenti guna memperhatikan hewan lain yang tengah mereka lewati.

Jungkook hanya diam dan tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan penuh semangat dari sosok disampingnya. Melupakan niatnya membeli bandana berhiaskan telinga kucing untuk ia pakaikan dipucuk kepala lelaki manis tersebut. Mereka terus berjalan karna tujuan mereka untuk melihat jerapah. Sebenarnya ini usulan Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun, bahkan anak itu dengan semangatnya berkata jangan berhenti sampai menemukan tempat si leher panjang.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dan sesekali terhenti untuk mengagumi hewan lain, juga diiringi celotehan manis lelaki Kim, keduanya pun sampai dikandang hewan jerapah. Taehyung yang menemukannya segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Jungkook yang langsung berteriak untuk berhati-hati. Jungkook maupun Taehyung sama-sama menatap kagum hewan tinggi berleher panjang yang sibuk memakan dedaunan dipohon tinggi yang tidak diketahui oleh keduanya.

''Dia sangat tinggi.'' Ucap Taehyung penuh kekaguman, sama sekali tidak merasa lelah terus mendongak guna melihat hewan bercorak oranye kecoklatan tersebut. Sosok disamping yang juga mendongakkan kepalanya kini menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum mendapati wajah cantik seseorang yang selalu mengiriminya bunga setiap tahun.

Puas memandangi jerapah dan mulai kelelahan, Taehyung memilih mendudukkan diri dibangku kosong khusus untuk dua orang yang terletak tak jauh dari kandang jerapah. Sedangkan Jungkook pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman tak jauh dari Taehyung duduk.

Mereka duduk berdampingan sembari memegang sekaleng minuman dimasing-masing tangan. Salah satu dari mereka menyesap minuman kaleng guna menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kembali melanda, seusaha apapun dia mencoba terbiasa tetap saja sulit menekan rasa gugup dan debaran jantungnya ketika berada didekat sosok lelaki idamannya. Jungkook masih diam memperhatikan Taehyung yang kini sudah tidak sibuk meminum minuman kalengnya beralih pada benda yang sedaritadi digenggamnya. Tubuh kurus itu menegang samar merasakan sesuatu tersemat manis diatas kepalanya, dengan rasa penasaran jemari langsingnya terangkat guna menyentuh benda diatas kepalanya lalu mengernyit. Matanya bergulir untuk melihat ekspresi sosok disampingnya, Jungkook tersenyum puas dan balas menatapnya lembut.

''Lucu.'' Gumam Jungkook entah mengapa terdengar seperti pujian bagi Taehyung, membuat lelaki Kim merona tipis dan mencoba menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona dipipi yang mungkin dapat dilihat oleh Jungkook. Tapi yang dilakukan Jungkook semakin menambah rona dikedua sisi pipi milik Taehyung. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki bermarga Jeon tersebut malah mengusap rambut belakang dan mengusaknya gemas ketika kepala lelaki manis ini masih menunduk. Rasanya Taehyung membutuhkan topeng untuk menutup wajahnya yang bisa dipastikan semakin merona tak karuan.

...

Jungkook mulai berpikir kalau lelaki yang kini sibuk berjalan sembari melompat kecil didepannya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana tidak? Diawal perjalanan ke kebun binatang, lelaki yang juga satu kampus dengannya ini hanya diam dan terlihat sangat gugup disampingnya, lalu setibanya ditempat tujuan lelaki Kim penuh semangat menarik tangannya menuju kandang singa berada dan berceloteh sepanjang jalan untuk melihat jerapah yang rupanya memiliki letak sangat jauh dari kandang singa, terlihat menggemaskan bagai anak balita yang diajak kedua orangtuanya.

Kemudian kembali menjadi anak pendiam dan pemalu saat duduk berdampingan dengannya, dan didetik setelah mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karna merasa sudah berlama-lama dikebun binatang, Taehyung berubah menjadi cerewet dan penuh semangat.

Tapi apapun itu, Jungkook menyukai keduanya. Saat Taehyung menjadi pendiam, anak itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan lugu, dan ketika anak itu menjadi cerewet dan aktif terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan mencerahkan suasana.

Sepanjang perjalanan menaiki bus, Taehyung yang semula diam memperhatikan jalanan dari balik jendela mulai mengeluarkan suara, nampak mencoba membuka perbincangan dengan Jungkook yang menggenggam lembut telapak tangannya.

''Jungkook.'' Panggilnya yang disauti dehaman. Ujung matanya melirik kesamping tepat dimana lelaki idamannya duduk. Terlihat lelaki disampingnya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu menggunakan satu tangan karna tangan lainnya sibuk menggenggam telapak tangannya. Menyadari hal itu Taehyung kembali merasa pipinya menghangat, sejujurnya Taehyung sudah mencoba melepas genggaman itu tapi siapa sangka kalau Jungkook menolak keras permintaannya, jadilah Taehyung pasrah saat telapak kanannya digenggam pasti oleh Jungkook. Lelaki manis itu sampai melupakan apa yang sedaritadi mengganjal pikirannya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, Jungkook yang sedari tadi bertukar pesan bersama sepupunya perihal tugas sang sepupu yang merepotkannya tidak menyadari kalau lelaki manis disampingnya sudah jatuh terlelap. Bahkan dirinya baru sadar ketika merasakan bahunya berat sebelah dan ketika menolehkan kepalanya, matanya mendapati kepala Taehyung bersandar manis dibahu kirinya. Lengkungan disudut bibir tipis itu menaik, tersenyum lebar dan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Taehyung yang digenggamnya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan bus yang mereka naiki, Jungkook menjaga Taehyung yang tengah terlelap pulas agar tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

''Eunghh.'' Suara erangan terdengar tepat ditelinga Jungkook, mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan sepi yang dilewatinya.

''Sudah bangun?'' Tanyanya penuh perhatian, yang ditanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak kokoh milik Jungkook, seperti masih mencoba menyadarkan dirinya karna baru bangun dari tidur.

''Jungkook?'' Panggil sosok digendongannya bersuara serak dan dengan tidak sopan menguap begitu saja. Jungkook yang mendengarnya terkekeh sembari mengeratkan gendongannya.

''Kau sudah bangun?'' Jungkook kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dan mendapat anggukan pelan serta dehaman imut dari orang yang ditanya. Lalu selanjutnya ada pekikan tertahan dari belakangnya membuat Jungkook menoleh cepat guna melihat raut terkejut dan rona merah kentara dari wajah Taehyung.

''Ada apa?'' Tanyanya sedikit khawatir, takut Taehyung mengalami sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya berhubung lelaki manis itu berada dibelakangnya, lebih tepatnya dipunggungnya.

''Sudah berapa lama kau menggendongku? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Ugh, pasti berat.'' Pertanyaan beruntun terlontar dari bibir tebal milik Taehyung dan tanpa sadar menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak milik Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kediaman Kim. ''Sejak turun dari bus, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu jadi lebih baik aku gendong. Tidak berat, kau lebih ringan dari kasur lantaiku.'' Jawab Jungkook santai dan tidak menyadari raut wajah memberengut nampak dari wajah manis Taehyung. Sedikit tersinggung karna tubuhnya lebih ringan dari kasur lantai. Hei, Taehyung tidak seringan itu tau.

Melupakan kata-kata Jungkook dan penyesalan karna membebani punggung lelaki itu karna harus menggendongnya, Taehyung memilih untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah mengganggunya sejak kemarin.

''Jungkook-ah, apa.. kau tau siapa yang memberikanku tiket konser BigBang?'' Suaranya begitu lirih, sedikit ragu juga melontarkan pertanyaan, tapi kalau tidak begini dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang tersemat dikepala cantiknya. Langkah kaki itu memelan, Taehyung bisa menyadarinya, bibir bawahnya sudah tergigit, takut kalau Jungkook terganggu dengan pertanyaannya.

''Ya.'' Jawabannya singkat, amat singkat sampai Taehyung merasa kalau Jungkook teramat terganggu dengan pertanyaannya, tapi perkataan selanjutnya semakin meyakinkan Taehyung untuk kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

''Itu aku.''

''Kau juga yang menaruh bunga mawar putih di atas mejaku?'' Anggukan dari kepala Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, menyebabkan jemarinya mencengkram jaket jersey yang dikenakan Jungkook.

''Kenapa?'' Ucapnya bernada lirih, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

''Karna.. ku dengar kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar putih.'' Jawab Jungkook begitu santai, menghiraukan cengkraman erat di jaket jerseynya.

''Hanya karna itu?''

''Tidak, aku juga ingin membalas perasaanmu menggunakan bunga mawar putih.'' Ujar Jungkook berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Taehyung dan menurunkan lelaki manis dari punggungnya secara perlahan sampai merasa kedua kaki terbalut jeans navi menapak diaspal.

Matanya menangkap raut terkejut dari wajah dihadapannya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut yang masih terpasang bandana.

''Terimakasih sudah memberiku bunga-bunga cantik selama 4 tahun terakhir dan memberi perasaan setulus mawar putih untukku. Maaf juga karna baru bisa membalasnya sekarang.'' Ucap Jungkook tersenyum lembut dan senyumannya sedikit melebar melihat raut wajah Taehyung berbinar dan kepala cantik milik lelaki Kim mengangguk.

Segera saja Jungkook memeluk tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya erat seakan tak ada hari esok. Begitu pula dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan, ia yang tidak menyangka perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan juga balas memeluk erat tubuh kokoh itu seakan takut pula bila ini hanyalah mimpi dan keesokan harinya Jungkook seperti biasanya, tidak mengenal dirinya dan Taehyung kembali menjadi pengagum rahasia.

''Apa ini mimpi?'' Lirih Taehyung dan mendapat usakan di tengkuk juga kecupan manis di keningnya.

''Ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan Taehyung.'' Ucap Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa ini sungguhan nyata, bukan mimpi maupun khayalan belaka.

''Jadi, Bagaimana kalau kita mengubah status kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?'' Pendapat Jungkook setelah melepas pelukan pada tubuh mungil lelaki Kim. Dapat dilihatnya ada rona tipis di kedua pipi tirus milik Taehyung.

''Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika aku sangat menginginkannya.'' Balas Taehyung sedikit berbisik. Langsung saja Jungkook kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk dipeluknya. Memeluk erat kekasih baru yang sudah lama menaruh hati padanya.

Jungkook sangat bersyukur pada Park Jimin yang menemuinya beberapa bulan lalu dan menjelaskan tentang Kim Taehyung dan seberapa sukanya lelaki manis itu pada dirinya. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook tersadar, bahwa iapun sudah larut dalam pesona Taehyung saat semester lalu tak sengaja tersasar dalam fakultas pendidikan. Kalau saja bukan Taehyung yang pertama kali dilihat saat mencari arah menuju kelas kakak sepupunya, mungkin ia tak akan tau kalau lelaki berwajah manis itu memiliki ketertarikan padanya sejak lama.

Dan untuk bunga-bunga mawar putih, Jungkook juga mengetahuinya dari Jimin. Lelaki itu menjelaskan makna bunga mawar sendiri dan seberapa sukanya Taehyung pada bunga tersebut. Sehingga menjadikan hati Jungkook bergetar setelah mengetahuinya.

Kini, Jungkook tak akan membuat Taehyung menunggu dirinya tersadar akan perasaan tulus dan cinta sejati dari seseorang. Tak perlu juga mencari belahan jiwanya karna Taehyung sendiri mengajarkannya apa itu ketulusan dan cinta sejati. Begitu pula Taehyung yang tak perlu lagi bersembunyi hanya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf nee aku baru bisa update sekarang. Aku baru ada mood buat ngerjain ini. Daaaaaan, waw terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau review, ngefav dan follow.

Mungkin aku bakal fokus ke may i love you. Sebenernya sih ada yang mau aku publish. Tapi kayaknya mau di wattpad aja deh. Gimana? Atau aku post disini juga? Yaudahlah ya

Akhir kata, jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

Annyeong yeorobeun!


End file.
